Melodia de Bestias
by Tatsui
Summary: Alguna ves ,habian pertenecido a distintas casa ,representaba a distintas bestias el serpiente ,ella leon, ahora todo dependia de la fidelidad de sus corazones y de tiempo para entonar su melodia ...una melodia de bestias ( dejen reviews porfavor )
1. Default Chapter

...Nunca pensé ,que esos ojo grises pertenecerían a mi príncipe azul, nunca entendí porque "Virginia" sonaba tan dulce de sus labios ......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------y todo comenzó así ............................................................................ ........  
  
Rayos maldición, donde te metiste Herms ,llevo media hora esperando y no  
pienso esperar mas ......  
  
la joven de 21 años levanto al vista sonriendo regalando una de esas  
sonrisas que hacían que cualquiera se derritiese ,era hermosa sin duda  
alguna ,cualquiera lo podía notar ,era envidia de muchas y deseo de  
muchos ,peor su corazón estaba solitario ,y con sueños de niña deseando  
que un príncipe azul con hermosos ojos verdes la viniera a buscar en su  
hermosos corcel blanco, pero lo que ella no sabia ,era que los ojos de  
aquel príncipe no serian verdes como las esmeraldas si no grises , como  
las nubes que avecinan tormentas ,como la fría plata , como el hielo  
....  
  
diviso un auto rojo que se acercaba con cierta morena de enredados  
cabellos dentro de este sonrió aun mas ,ahí esta hermione la esposa de su  
hermano ,todo s se habían sorprendido por su casamiento tan joven ,pero  
se amaban y solo eso necesitaban decían ambos llevaban 3 años de casados  
y eran muy felices ,ahora lo serian mas aun pues un nuevo miembro venia  
en camino  
  
hermione detuvo el carro frente a la pelirroja  
lo siento gin .- dijo sonriendo .- Ron , no me dejaba irme  
ay herms cuando te podrás resistir a sus encantos y llegar a la hora ..-  
dijo sonriendo peor simulando esta seria  
espero que nunca cuñada espero que nunca ..jaja vamos sube  
ya sentadas se encaminaron al lugar ,gin llevaba dando conciertos de  
piano aproximadamente durante los dos últimos años y pues nada la detenía  
le encantaba y aparte de tener una pequeña fortuna acumulada por su gran  
éxito tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico la música la envolvía la hacia  
sentirse segura feliz ,viva mas viva que nunca ..  
  
y que tal te ha ido herms ,como te has sentido .-  
pues no muy bien ya sabes ,el cuarto mes dicen que es agotador ,.y ron se  
preocupa demasiado me trata como si fuese una muñeca ..  
jaja .- ya lo sabes herms ron nunca va a dejar de cuidarte , igual que a  
mi ,pobre hija o hijo ,nunca podra tener novio o novia si aun persigue a  
mis novios ya teniendo 20 no me lo quiero imaginar ..  
jajá yo tampoco .- dijo hermione sonriendo ,se veía feliz ..muy feliz  
,...tanto que gin envidiaba su felicidad  
bueno dobla aquí dijo señalando una esquina ..  
  
peor nunca supieron que esa esquina seria la perdición....una de las  
peores no tanto para hermione ,....pero para virginia weslaey seria el  
fin....  
  
ah!!!! .- un grito rompió el silencio, solo un foco de luz sobre sus  
rostros se diviso se acerco y pareció abarcar todo .....el impacto fue  
fuerte ...y los ambulante se exaltaron y corrieron al lugar del accidente  
,sacaron a las dos jóvenes y al conductor del camión ....  
  
el hombre parecía ileso y la joven castaña también pero todo s estaban  
consternados pues su embarazo ya era notorio y l situación no era  
agradable ,pero sobre todo se fijaron en una pequeña joven de rojos  
cabellos como la sangre y estaba tirada en el frió asfalto ensangrentada  
y con mas de un hueso salido en la parte de sus muñeca derecha si dejar  
de mencionar serias heridas y cortes en ambas manos ...  
todos pensaron lo mismo  
  
al parecer la joven al ver l oque iba suceder lo único que atino a hacer  
fue sujetarse con sus manos , sus delicadas manos de pianista ,de niña  
...  
  
....----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------....  
  
sus párpados pesaban , una señora regordeta peor de mirada triste y dulce  
a l ves se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama cubierta  
por sabanas blancas ,en la habitación blanca había dos camas en una  
estaba la morena con rostro tranquilo ...y con un pelirrojo abrazándola y  
besándola en la frente dulcemente ....  
  
En la otra cama estaba la pelirroja ,la pequeña gin , pero no estaba  
con alguien que la abrase ,estaba simplemente su madre que por mucho que  
la abrazase ,no la podían abrazar como ella necesitaba .......  
y la pequeña niña tenia sus brazos sobre unos metales y pequeños  
alambres salían de parte de sus muñecas sujetando hierros que rodeaban  
sus muñecas y parte de su brazo derecho ,el izquierdo tenia un yeso y  
ciertas benditas ...en sus cara se notaba una mueca de dolor y un  
intento por abrir los ojos ....pequeñas heridas y cortes marcaban el  
rostro de la joven pero ninguna muy profunda  
  
donde estoy..dijo suavemente tratando de reconocer donde estaba ...no  
esta no es mi casa ...se decía no son amarillas crema las cortinas ni  
están las flores en el velador ,esas lindas orquídeas que deje esta  
mañana donde, estaba .....solo un quejido de dolor ...  
ah..escapo de sus delicados labios ,su madre se levanto y presurosa le  
pregunto  
gin querida como estas ..-  
Ron se levanto de la cama de al lado salieron de y encamino hacia gin  
dejando a Hermione dormida ..-  
como estas gin tranquila estas en el hospital san mungo ..-  
que?.- no..que?... lograba unir recuerdos..no recordaba como había  
llegado allí.  
que ..Pas.- pero no alcanzo a terminar, las palabras murieron en su  
garganta y las imágenes comenzaron a destellarse en su mente ...sin  
pensarlo y tratando de entender concentro su vista en los ojos de su  
hermano que de notaban tristeza ..ella trato de no mirar hacia debajo de  
no encontrarse con lo que mas temía ,sabia lo que había hecho peor no  
quería ver las consecuencias de su actos miraba a Ron fijamente este la  
miraba de vuelta un lazo familiar sin duda los hacia entender al otro  
,lagrimas de tristeza se formaron en los ojos de la pequeña Weasley  
ron..dijo suavemente tratando de contener los sollozos  
ron..como esta herms y el bebe ....- dijo queriendo tratar de desviar  
su concentración y despreocuparse por lo que mas temía ..  
Bien Gin, están bien ..ambos sanos y salvos ...hermione esta muy bien  
solo asustada y con unos cuantos moratones ,además llevaba el  
cinturón........el bebe tampoco le paso nada ,es un chico muy fuerte al  
parecer ,dijo sin poder evitar dejar salir una sonrisa pero que solo se  
mostró como una mueca  
Ron .- dijo mirándolo aun mas seriamente si es que se podía  
No..verdad ..Dime que no hermano por favor .- Gin sollozaba y las  
palabras salían muy despacio de su boca  
..gin ..yo..- ron callo ,no podía decirle a su hermana ,sabia que ella se  
daría cuenta peor no era capas  
ron por favor no ..- lagrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos chocolates y  
bajan por las dulces mejillas de niña  
la señora weasley no podía soportar ver aquello ,se acerco a hermione un  
poco y lloraba desconsoladamente ..no podía ver como su pequeña hija  
sufría  
..gin ..los doctores ..el doctor que te atiende es el mejor en la  
materia de veras ...-no la miraba los ojos ,no podía  
Ron .....ayúdame ...dime que es un sueño ,dime que no es verdad ...-  
trataba de sonreír para quitarle importancia la asunto pero no ,ella  
sabia lo que había sucedido ,tomo coraje de un lugar que ella misma  
desconocía y bajo la vista para encontrarse con su manos destrozadas  
el llanto fue incontenible ...- a caudales  
lloro desconsoladamente ....- nadie la podía abrazar ni tocar pues se los  
habían prohibido por las graves heridas de sus brazos  
mientras su hermano solo la miraba no podía acercarse a ella , el sabia  
que ella jamás volvería a ser la misma después de eso...sabia que el  
sueño de su pequeña y adorada hermana estaba roto ...y ya no se podría  
volver armar  
porque ron ¿..porque ..ay dios mío no...por merlín ayúdenme ..comenzó a  
gritar y llorar ..porque ¡¡¡¡ No¡¡¡ ay no......  
mama ..porque a mi .- buscaba los ojos de su madre y lloraba  
desconsoladamente ,ron abrazo a su madre  
Gin parecía una chiquilla desconsolada ,que lo único que demostraba en  
ese minuto era un dolor intenso ,deseaba morir .....entre lagrimas y  
gritos vio como unos ojos grises cálidos pero tristes se acercaban , le  
tranquilizaron un poco  
una voz ronca salió de aquellos ojos ..tranquila virginia ....y sintió un  
leve dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo (el menos dañado) y sin poder  
evitarlo sus párpados se cerraron ..pero el ultimo pensamiento que  
recorrió la mente de virginia no fue aquella inyección, ni le dolor de  
sus manos por extraño que pareciera ..pensó en lago absurdo o quizás no  
tanto  
.- nunca me ha gustado que me llamen virginia , pero en los labios de  
el suena bien ...muy bien ..quien eres ..? ,-  
  
Se desperto fatigada ,miroa todos lados recordando los ultimos hechos  
,pudo enfocar las cortinas y como se encontraba la oscuridad tras ellas  
,segurmente habia dormido todo el dia , ya llevaba dos dias ahí ,la  
noche anterior habian llegado como a las ocho de la tarde tras ser  
arrolladas por aquel camion de carga , y luego le habian inyectado una  
poción extraña peor en la vena para que hiciera efecto mas rapidamente ,  
al parecer para dormir ,abrio mas los ojos y se acomodo como pudo en  
cama ....  
.- maldición porque .- bueno sera mejor pensar positivamente ,ron dijo  
que era el mejor doctor el que me atendia ,tendre que confiar en el  
,peor ..algo no calza  
ojos grises .....grises como las tormentas ...quien era ese chico  
,un ruido la saco de su ensoñación , no sabia porque por algo le decía  
que ese chico no era nada comun ,...  
fijo la vista en sus manos y no pudo evitar entristecerse ..  
¿Una chica tan linda no deberia estar tan triste sabes?,dijo una voz  
seria con un tono de tristeza que podria helar el corazon de cualquiera A SI? , quien lo dice ..pero gin callo porque en ese instante levanto la vista y lo encontró Buenas noches soy tu doctor ,me encargare al 100 por ciento de ti ,espero no te moleste , si weasley soy Draco Malfoy , jamas pense encontrarte aquí 


	2. capitulo 2

Que haces aquí .- gini no sabia si reir pensando que era una broma o ponerse a llorar porque el ,lo unico que habian echo en hogwarts habia sido insultarse mutuamente ,claro que al final del año en séptimo draco vino como ayudante del profesor snape y fue muy cortes con ella , claro ahora lo recordaba ,el queria ser medimago ....porque asi podria arreglar los daños que cometieron sus padres Ironico .- jamas pense que el pensara asi y que destras de esa coraza estaba simpemente un hombre triste ,sufriendo de dolor  
  
Hola espero les guste eset capitulo ^^  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Buenas noches doctor .- vamos weasley puedes llamarme draco , por lo menos asi lo hiciste durante séptimo ,pero veo que los años han pasado .- Draco se acerco a la cama de la chica con unas tablas y una pluma en mano, parecieran unos pergaminos  
  
Como te sientes- pregunto fijando sus ojos frios como el hielo en los que alguna ves sonreían ,en los ojos chocolate de virginia .....yo....-gin no se contuvo rompi a llorar .- ...que voy a hacer ahora ¿ ...era para lo unico que servia ....lagrimas caian de su cara no llores ,.- una mano fuerte se poso en el pequeño hombro draco .- dijo encontrando los grises ojos .- estara resuelto de aqui a unos dias necesitaras rehabilitación en tu casa será el trabajo más pesado pero podrás no llores mas virginia , te ayudare ,superaras esto le regalo una calida sonrisa si..gracias .-dándole tambien leves palmaditras en su espalda esta bien virginia todo esta bien ..shh ya paso  
  
gin no lo resitio ahora ya tenia libres sus manos y abrazo como pudo a draco y este le respondio ya es tarde sera mejor que me vaya .- draco sentia las pulsaciones repentinas de su corazon al sentir el tacto de ella en su vuerpo su corazón se precipito inesperada mente dentro de su pecho ¿qué me pasa ¿ que es esto? ..-sera mejor que duermas si eso dijo sonriendo tranquila mente gracias por todo draco buenas noches si que descanses ,-recuerda tomar la pocion en la mañana ,asi tus manos quedaran como nuevas solo faltara la rehabilitación .- si.....  
  
y este fue el comienzo de un sueño que gin jamas penso que ocurriria ,jamas penso que sus sueño si se volverían realidad ,o eso penso , no l osabia pues la vida no es justa a veces peor , todo esto es simplemente el comienzo de una historia de amor .........  
  
muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews ,han sido sol tres peor no importa porque de veras eseos tres ya me pusieron muy feliz muchísimas gracis miune,lucia3 y sophye potter ojala que sigan leyendo y les siga gustando muchísimas gracias por sus reviews (yo tambie nme mejoraria si fuera EL ,mi doctor ,pues es draco.. ) muy bien espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y el proximo epro sea mas largo ^^  
  
saludos Tatsui (shiokaze)  
  
" Recuerda cuan fácil es abrir tus alas y encontraras la libertad" 


	3. Capitulo 3

vanos ronald apresurate llegaremos tarde .- gritaba una eufórica y emocionada hermione ya voy , nos vamos a aparecer? .- pregunto mirando a su esposa la cual tenia de la mano a su pequeño hijo de tres años y presentaba signos de que un nuevo weasley venia en camino nuevamente vamos herms no te enojes .- muy bien james ven con papá ,- ron tomo a su hijo en brazos abrazo a su esposa y con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron de la casa ....  
  
Queridos damas y caballeros estamos reunidos par algo muy especial ,nunca hubo alguien tan joven que lograra esto , un teatro lleno mil personas para admirar su voz su música , tras un grave accidente se recupero y volvió con mas energías , les dejo a Virginia Weasley ...---  
  
Los aplausos rompieron el silencio , un estadio enorme lleno de brujas y brujos de distinta edades todos con pancartas letreros de animo y te amamos cosas por el estilo ,los nervios invadían a gin no podía pensar estaba feliz su sueño ,pero algo le faltaba muy adentro sentía un vació algo que había sabia quizás no volvería --- Ahí en el medio del estadio una tarima enorme con un hermosos piano negro reluciente ,en el lugar del músico una pelirroja hermosa ,delgada con tus curvas bien definidas sin pasar a ser exceso ,una diva ,vestía un vestido negro de strapless sin hombros ,que tenia una serie de paños y cortado irregularmente adornado con escarcha que hacia relucir sus ojos cafés adornados también por brillo disimulado unos hermosos pendientes como pequeños clavos largos , un moño que tomaba su pelo y dejaba unos pequeños mechones con ondulados naturales ,su sonrisa de niña aun surcaba su rostro y en sus ojos se veía la extrema felicidad ...  
  
La música comenzó sus dedos se movían con armonía ,sin duda tenia un talento innato ,-  
  
Far away from this land  
  
I can see my dreams growing in clouds  
  
I see you crying because of me  
  
I see you smiling because of me  
  
Sus dedos corrían y su suave vos perforaba los oídos de los demás era tan dulce ,lomas impresionante era que por primera ves ella tocaba y cantaba ,siempre había tocado el piano pero ahora cantaba lo cual era la curiosidad de los reportero ,que había inspirado a la talentosa Virginia para cantar también?  
  
Is this love my dear ? you ask me  
  
I don't know  
  
Maybe it is  
The only think that I know  
Is that I dream whit you  
Every day  
  
Every night and feels fine  
  
You know  
dream whit you  
  
.............quizás simplemente fue el amor............  
  
when loneliness  
stand inside of me  
I see you in my head  
and I don't know why,  
but makes me feel alive  
you know,  
dream whit you  
  
Lo que la inspiro a cantar ,a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o quizás no  
..quizá nunca lo sepamos  
  
I could dream whit you all my life and  
Don't get sick of it  
I can dream whit you all my life and every day fell in love  
Whit you  
again  
  
La música termino y el estadio rompió en aplausos sin duda esa era un canción de amor para alguien especial del publico la miraba ,aplaudía incansablemente manteniendo su aspecto frió pero soñando con la letra de aquella canción pensando que quizás NO todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas ..después de todo el destino lo había traído de vuelta a Inglaterra de vuelta hacia ella.  
  
Giro la vista ,y se sintió extraña sintió como unos ojos la penetraban ,fulminaba con la mirada , la examinaban pulgada por pulgada le recordó a el , a el chico de los ojos grises ...  
¿Donde estaría el ahora ¿  
  
Lo que ella no sabia era que el estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba ..y si el destino los ayudaba , volvería cruzar sus caminos para un reencuentro.  
  
Gin ahora se encontraba en una salita donde podía descansar después del concierto Unas golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su ensoñación Vaya ,vaya ,quien iba pensar que la pequeña Weasley tenia tanto talento .- una voz triste ,fría pero no irónica ni desagradable ,al contrario Levanto la vista no podía ser Pum,pum, su corazón era mas grande que su pecho , no podía , sin duda alguna no podía resistirlo Lo tenia ahí ,frente a ella después de tres largos años de espera ,de promesas ahí estaba el chico de la mirada gris ,el que la hacia tiritar de pies a cabeza Èl. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola ojala les gusteste capitulo ^^  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Draco? ,- pregunto acercándose sigilosamente .- el estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta tenia una vista espléndida ,se veía magnifica en ese vestido sentía como la temperatura le subía con esa capa cerrada que llevaba Si virginia ,soy yo ,- dijo mirándola a los ojos Gin solo atino a correr a sus brazos como no podía hacer eso si lo había extrañado tanto .- todos los weasley estaban en deuda con draco ,por haber cuidado a gin y por haber salvado la vida de james tras aquel accidente Como has estado virginia dijo estrechando la en sus brazos .- había extrañado su arma sus cabellos su cuerpo todo ,entera la había echado de meno s con cada partícula posible de su ser si eso era posible Pero de pronto todo se opaco gin ..dijo con voz de penumbras ,agua ...por favor , decía esto mientras trataba de desabrocharse el cuello de su capa ya que sentía que le aire le faltaba DRACO¡¡¡.- gin corrió a buscar un vaso de agua al lado de la mesilla que se encontraba en la habitación y se la dio a draco ,lo tomo por los hombros y lo sentó un sofá que había allí , por inercia viendo lo que trataba de hacer el despeinado rubio desabrocho los primeros botones de la capa y le dio agua mientras apoyaba su mano en una caricia relajante tras la nuca de draco .. Estas mejor ,-pregunto a draco dudosa ,mientras veía como volvía el color a las mejillas del chico ,mejor dicho del hombre después de todo ahora tenia 25 años Si , gracias ..- dijo apenado , no le gustaba ser débil y menos que cuidaran de el ,lo hacia sentirse inútil ,incapaz Que sucedió draco, te había sucedido antes?.- pregunto preocupada gin Si ,es tu sabes el señor tenebroso ,las pesadillas a veces cobran vida estando despierto y tienen esos efectos ,pero ya se pasara ^^ ,trato de sonreír para no angustiar mas a SU virginia Seguro que estas bien .-pregunto dudosa Te mentiría?.- le pregunto fulminándola con la mirada Draco que hiciste en estos tres años ¿a parte de ser espía por parte Dumbledore? Nada gin .- pensar en ti .....dijo bajando la vista y viendo sus zapatos no podía hacer nada tampoco as que eso , sabes lo que siento por ti No , no lo se , dijo bajando la mirada y concentrándose en la dorada nuca de Draco Te amo ,te prometí que te diría cuando volviera que sentía por ti para no aprisionarte a mi un espía pero ahora estoy libre y espero poder Decírtelo todo virginia .- et amo con cada partícula de mi ser o puedo vivir sin ti técnicamente eres la causante de mis desgracias pues sin ti no le hallo sentido a nada ......no tienes que responder me nada ahora peor me gustaría intentarlo gin y no como amigos , sabes a lo que me refiero La miro a los ojos .-NO, gin vamos preciosa no llores ,por favor ...sabes que no puedo verte así me rompes el alma Draco ...yo ..(sollozaba ,pero al mismo tiempo reía draco no sabia que hacer pues nunca nadie le enseño que era reír ,soñar ,amar ) ..draco yo te amo ..si en estos tres años se definía si morías o vivías no me importaba porque los únicos dos caminos que tenias , yo te seguiría te quiero demasiado no te atrevas a dejarme entendiste ¡¡ .- dijo autoritariamente mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos cortitos en la mejilla y parte del cuello Te adoro , te adoro no se como viví sin ti estos años .- yo tampoco peor ya tendremos tiempo para recuperar el perdido.  
  
Y se fundieron en un cálido beso que demostraba el gran amor que se sentían  
  
Se separaron suavemente y se encontrarnos sus ojos Te extrañe y no sabes cuanto .- draco la abrazo lo mas que pudo y poso su cabeza en el hombro de virginia Yo también draco pero cumplimos ambos nuestras promesas recuerdas ... Nunca lo olvidaría gin - y sonrió - eso jamás lo olvidare  
  
------------------------ flash back --------------------------------  
  
muy bien gin como estas .- pregunto Draco mientras entraba en la habitación de su "amiga" bien draco no se que haría sin ti .- lo miro tristemente .- es necesario , ya sabes que te vayas y seas el espía de dumbledore el traidor de-quien-tu- sabes si gin , es la única opción ,solo tengo esa oportunidad o vivo siendo alguien y ayudo a dumbledore o muero por las manos de ese maldito de voldemort .- la miro a los ojos ,la furia y tristeza rondaban en la mirada gris draco porque .- se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo shh, no llores gin sabes que no me gusta que llores ... pero draco que quieres que haga ,la única persona que me ha hecho olvidarme por completo de harry , la única persona por la cual moriría se va ... va a entrar en la boca de lobo y no puedo hacer nada ..nada ..- la impotencia se oía en su voz pero draco estaba en un shock interno le amaba?? Ella lo amaba a el?? .- sonrió .- me amas?, gin me amas ¿ claro qe si idiota .- dijo mientras dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas .- Draco la abrazo ,te amo virginia no sabes cuanto espere para poder escucharlo de tus labios draco llevamos 8 meses viéndonos como amigos des de que me recupere y cada día me pones mas loca ,no se que hiciste conmigo , lo miraba seria gin ,lo prometo que ¿? Que prometes? .- que prometerías draco? ,por favor no te vayas ,rogaba gin en su mente ..como rayos lo iba a dejar escapar así? Gin juro por mi vida que sea cual sea mi destino ,volveré contigo y te diré todo lo que te amo y te echare la persona mas feliz de este mundo ,todos envidiaran tu felicidad gin ,juro que sea cual sea mi destino mi niña , nunca estarás sola .- los ojos de draco reflejaban tristeza , lagrima se acumulaban Pero el amor que sentía por aquella pelirroja era mayor que cualquier lucha interna entre dejar caer las lagrimas o no , y lloro ,por primera ves en muchos años ,ni siquiera cuando su madre murió había llorado ,y a ella la quería o eso pensaba ..- gin no me olvides por favor .. Ay draco no ..nunca prometo que te esperare .- ahora le limpiaba las lagrimas besaba sus mejillas y lo acurrucaba como si fuera un niño pequeño ,- gin tengo miedo ,mucho miedo pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi .- draco vuelve ,no importa como peor sal vivo de ese infierno Lo intentare... Te adoro ,mi niña ,debo irme ...draco se puso de pie y gin lo observo , levantarse limpiarse las lagrimas con el puño de la camisa y taparse el rostro con la capucha de mortifago .- adiós virginia ,te amo No dijo nada ,quedo ahí paralizada (plin) se fue ,se fue ¡¡¡ no¡¡¡ .- lloraba golpeando el suelo con sus puños ,porque me dejaste ,porque nooo por favor draco vuelve ..mi amor vuelve no me dejes ,,,,,, las lagrimas ya eran incontenibles ,se acostó en su cama y lloro mientras susurraba , El amor que sentía por aquel rubio que llevaba su corazón en un puño .....- te amo ...vuelve ..por favor ..vuelve ,porfavor , no me dejes Draco... mi draco ..regresa .. una lagrima se desliso desde sus ojos miel , y murio en la blanca colcha de su cama .. Ironico , esa colcha se la habia regalado draco ,...su draco , la apreto con fuerza y se durmió ....  
  
_______________________________________ fin flash back_______________________________________________ Todos los capítulos me los publicare adelantados y no podre leer las reviews es lo mas probable así que agradezco de ante mano las reviews ^^ 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
Cerca de la felicidad  
  
Gin este yo...- draco se sentia estupido se sonrojo un poco ,mejor dicho bastante , gin yo te pregunte si a ti te gustaria ..tu sa.be,..s..es..te . draco.- dijo gin seriamente -. Soy yo no tienes que tener miedo a hablarme ..además , tu que crees draco? No lo se gin .- la miro a los ojos , rayos como lo hechizaban esos ojos Tomo la cara de draco entre sus delicadas manos y le beso suavemente y sin profundizar el beso, simplemente rozando sus labios con los suyos .- espero que con eso te quede claro querido draco .- dijo sonriendole Draco no cabia en felicidad ,ella le habia aceptado como novio y prácticamente estaban juntos Gin nadie nos va a separar lo prometo.-la estrecho lo mas que pudo sin llegara asfixiarla Lo se ..y se quedaron así abrazados para dar inicio a un nuevo comienzo que tenían por delante a un comienzo juntos  
  
Unos meses habían pasado desde ese momento , gin ahora se encontraba en su departamento ,el penthouse de un bonito edificio muggle ,tenia una decoración simple basada en colores ,amplias habitaciones ,amplios baños y especialmente una sala de música donde se encontraba un hermoso piano negro, ese era su piano ,al lado del piano había una guitarra que no sabia porque pero no había podido deshacerse de ella pues algo le decía que la guardara ,era extraño ya que ella nunca pudo tocar la guitarra  
  
Una pelirroja corria de un lado de la habiatacion hacia el otro buscando cosas.... Rayos ¡¡, draco debe estar por llegar ,decía gin mientras corría del baño a hacia su velador cogiendo unos pendientes como clavos color plata Se para un minuto frente a el espejo Se miro se veía bien ,llevaba un vestido sin hombros color negro ,con unas libélulas grabadas en brillo en la parte inferior del vestido sobre una especie de tul que cubría el vestido ,el pelo lo llevaba en una cola alta y los rizos caían abundantemente por su espalda y lados del cuello Se veía muy bien Tomo un brillo suave para los labios una línea negra en los ojos y estaba lista Se veía hermosa Muy bien virginia , tu puedes ¡ .- se dio ánimos .- te ves bien Esa noche Draco tenia una recepción con sus jefes una comida muy importante para su carrera como medímago y ella sabia que a el no le gustaría quedar mal frente a nadie menos frente a sus superiores Ding¡¡¡dong¡¡dang¡¡¡ Draco¡¡¡.-bajo como podía con los tacos de punta negros muy finos tomo su pequeña cartera un paño negro que hacia juego con el vestido y abrió la puerta  
  
Buenas noches .- dijo picara .- que se le ofrece Hola .- pues me apetecería besar a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo .- dijo sonriendo A si ,pues se ha equivocado de dirección aquí no vive tal mujer .- dijo sonriendo No lo creo .- sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos perfectos dientes mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio y se lo desordenaba mas .- la tengo en frente mío,.-poso su mano tras la cintura de su novia y la beso dulce tierna y profundamente T e extrañe preciosa.- lista? Lista ,yo también te extrañe .-(claro estaban enamorados por lo mismo hace un día que no se veían y se extrañaban ) Muy bien vamos.- bajaron y se subieron al auto de Draco (ambición de todo hombre ) un Gt1 negro con una pequeña serpiente grabada en la parte posterior del auto sin duda orgulloso slytherin . .  
  
Se subieron y se encaminaron a la fiesta . Se sentó en el auto y le miro fijamente se veía bien con una chaqueta negra ,camisa verde oscuro , corbata negra pelo desordenado ,rayos como amaba a ese hombre (nota mental penso gin ,dejar de decir rayos¡¡¡(N.A nota mental , no babear el teclado ^///^)  
  
Jajajaja .- las risas se escuchaban en el pasillo .- jaja draco detente ..jajajaj ,draco tenia acorralada a virginia con ella entre sus brazos ,el apoyando sus brazos contra la muralla y ella entre estos jajaa .- ambos reían felices recordando los por menores de la fiesta .- virginia .- dijo de pronto draco serio gin se detuvo de pronto y ceso de reír .- draco que sucede? Gin , te amo ..de pronto comenzó a arrodillarse mientras comenzaba a poner una mano sobre las de virginia y con al otra mano hurgueteaba en su bolsillo sin tener mucho éxito . Gin, mi amor ,virginia yo ...yo te amo ,no puedo vivir sin ti ..eres demasiado importante para mi .- te ..tu ..a ti ..ehh este yo tu ...tartamudeaba nervioso ... est e...ah ..  
  
Muchas gracais por los reviews perdon por la tardanza ojala les haya gustado y que le queria decr draco a gin ¿ Habra sufrido otro ataque de esos que sufre por las pasadillas o no? Jajaja los dejos y dejen reviews porfa¡¡¡ A si mi mail es shocase16@hotmail.com ,, asi que si quieren mandar reviews haganlo ahí tambien ^^ Jaajaj ojala les haya gustado saludos a todos de (shiokaze)Tatsui , 


	6. Chapter 6

Melodia de bestias

Capitulo seis

Si draco.- giny sonrió , no podía caber en si de la felicidad que sentia en ese momento , su draco y ella estarían por siempre juntos , ya nada los podria separar.

Giny , esta bien si no quieres , yo lo entiendo .- decía draco nervioso sin haber escuchado lo que gin le había dicho..

Draco , draco ¡ , le grito ,para sacarlo de su ensoñación .- dije que acepto amor

A draco se le salian los ojos de la felicidad e impresión finalmente estaria con giny , su giny , saco el anillo que tenia un su bolsillo y lo paso por uno de los finos dedos de la mano de virginia.

Estoes tuyo entonces preciosa .- le dijo sonriendo a medida que se levantaba y posaba un suave beso en los labios de su ahora futura esposa .

Muy bien entremos amor , porque ahora te tengo una sorpresa preparada .- gin lo miro sorprendida que clase de sorpresa le podía tener el en Su apartamento , sin preguntarse mas y averiguándolo cuando se la mostrara entro con draco abrazado a ella a su penthouse .

Ven gin a la sala de musica .- ahora si qu ella estaba sorprendida …entro a la sala y habia un asiento puesto en el medio iluminado por una tenua luz draco estaba sentado ahí son una guitarra en brazos .

A este punto gin ya no podía mas de la emoción , porque nunca se había enterado de uqe draco tocaba guitarra .

Poso su mirada gris cielo en los ojos achocolatados de gin le sonrió , le susurro un "te amo" y poso sus delgados dedos sobre las cuerdas para comenzar a tocar . un dulce punteo comenzó a salír por las cuerdas , por lo que gin estaba fascinada .

Pero ya no tuve nada que decir , mas que sentir su corazón explotar de alegría y amor cuando draco comenzo a cantar , dejando que las notas pasaran suaves por su garganta , haciendo esta canción mas que una simple melodía , si no que una melodía especial , única que los envolvía a ambos, haciendo de ese momento único.

_Theres something bout the way you look tonight, Theres something bout the way that i can't take my eyes off you._

_Theressomething bout the way your lips invite, maybe its the way that i get nervous when your around. And I want you to be mine  
and if u need a reason why,_

Chorus:  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, when I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.

Theres something bout how you stay on my mind, theres something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
no. 

_Maybe its the look you get in your eyes. Oh baby its the way that makes me feel to see you smile. And the reasons they  
may change but what i'm feeling stays the same._

Chorus

I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way.

Chorus

There's something bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way.

Cuando Draco dejo de cantar la miro profundamente a los ojos sin poder dejar de mirarla profundamente , y ver como esta corría a abalanzarse sobre Draco y abrazarle un suave susurro en el oído ,

te amo - … y quedándose abrazados estuvieron mas o menos una hora … profesándose amor … sin llegar a nada mas…( yo me hubiera zampado a draco , lindo ¡/)

muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejen mas y muchos saluditos a todos . esta canción la puse porque ste capitulo va dedicado a todas las que han leido y especialmente a akemi keitomi. y nakima


End file.
